


Why Rodney never calls John by his first name

by Isis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Rodney never calls John by his first name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a livejournal post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16817) by Gurrier. 



"So I was wondering," said John. He was sitting with Rodney at a table in the mess; nobody looked twice at them sitting together there, because they were friends, everybody knew that. Which is why they could get away with it.

"Hmm?" said Rodney, around his mouthful of sandwich.

John bent a little closer, so that he could speak quietly, because he could get away with sitting next to Rodney, sure, but he wasn't stupid. "I was wondering why you never call me John."

Rodney chewed and gulped. "I do call you John! When it's important."

"You mean when we're in bed together," John said deliberately (and very, very softly). Rodney's face went a little red - not enough that anyone else would notice, probably, but John did, and he smiled, just a little. "And I appreciate that. But don't you think that, just maybe, people might get the idea that something's up between us, when we're working together pretty much every day, and you're always saying Colonel Sheppard this and Colonel Sheppard that." He grinned. "Not that being called Colonel ever gets old."

"I'm just trying to be discreet!" Rodney twisted his head wildly, looking around the room, but of course John wouldn't have brought up the topic if there had been anybody within earshot.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but when I say, 'So what do you think, Rodney,' and you say, 'That's a great idea, Colonel,' people might think you're trying to hide something.

Rodney snorted. "'That's a great idea?'"

"It could happen."

"In your dreams." Rodney shook his head. "You don't know, do you."

"Know what?"

"Why I have to call you Colonel Sheppard."

John raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and stood up, then walked over to the wall and turned back to face the crowded room. "John!" he called out.

Five men leapt to their feet.

"Dr. McKay?" said John Parrish.

"What?" said John Kavanagh irritably.

"What is it, sir?" chorused John Stackhouse, John Bates, and John Lorne.

"I see your point," said John Sheppard.

**Author's Note:**

> Written, obviously, before Lorne's first name was revealed by TPTB.


End file.
